


A Freezing Night

by LoriDrabbles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Helmet off Din, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriDrabbles/pseuds/LoriDrabbles
Summary: Short and sweet story. The reader can't sleep because Din keeps the Razorcrest wayyy too cold.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	A Freezing Night

(Y/n) was sick and tired of freezing her ass off on some ice planet helping her boss turned coworker turned friend turned more than friend hunt some Mythrol who had been causing more trouble than he's worth. Dyn had landed the ship somewhere far away from where any Ravinak could break through the ice so they could rest for the night. They were getting close to the target and would strike in the morning. 

The ship didn’t have a heating system. Well, it did but it was broken, leaving the ship to freeze at night. Though the two of them were in a relationship, they still had separ sleeping quarters in the ship since the beds were somewhat small. She rarely got to see him without a helmet and she wished they did share a room because all she wants to do is run her fingers through his thick brown hair.

Come midnight, she couldn’t feel her fingers or toes and she was certain that her nose had fallen off. She crawled out from underneath her barely warm blankets and when her feet hit the cold floor, shivers shot up her spine. Aa she walked, her joints were stiff and goosebumps covered her arms and legs. 

Across the ship, Dyn was sleeping peacefully, chest gently rising and falling and he breathed. He stirred awake when he felt the bed shift and wiggle a little as (Y/n) climbed in.

"What are you doing?“ He murmured.

"I’m freezing. I can’t sleep. And you’re warm.” She said, nuzzling into him. He grabbed her freezing fingers into his warm hand.

"You are freezing.“ He said, rolling over so he could put an arm around her. Already, she felt warmer, but maybe it was just her heart warming in her chest when she felt a kiss on the top of her head. 

"Goodnight.” He grumbled, pretty much talking in his sleep at this point.

"I love you.“ She whispered. A few seconds passed when she felt him gently jolt awake.

"I love you too.” He whispered, falling asleep again, (Y/n) not far behind.


End file.
